Summer Fun
by MrsSt.CloudxToxBe
Summary: Schools out for the summer and Troy and Gabriella are heading to California for some time together.. It'll be a whole lot of Summer Fun   Troyella! Sexual content RxR


_**Hey! Just a quick A/N.. I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who favourited my other two one shots it means a lot.. And a big thank you also who took the time to review them :P They all made me smile.. Hopefully I get some reviews on this one (Hint hint ;D) Lol.. Enjoy!**_

"Clothes?"

"Check,"

"Sunnies?"

"Check,"

"Swimmers?"

"Check,"

"Towels"

"Check,"

"Sunscreen?"

"Check," Troy groaned "..Brie's sanity?.. Out the window"

"Shh.." I smiled, slapping his chest lightly with my clipboard. Yes, I had a clipboard, I didn't want to forgot anything on this trip! Our parents were finally trusting us enough to let us go on a vacation by ourselves, I wanted to show them that we were responsible enough "..Keep checking stuff Mister. Underwear?"

"Brie!.. I'm pretty sure I remembered to pack my underwear" Troy chuckled, his blue eyes shining at me. He was as excited about this trip as I was.

"You didn't last time.. Your Mum told me" I smiled

"Oh my god.." He groaned, embarrassment written all over his face "..I have to stop my Mum from telling stories about me!"

I giggled, sitting in his lap sideways, wrapping my arms around his neck after I sat my clipboard on my lap "..I think they're adorable" I smiled, kissing his nose quickly

"They're embarrassing" He mumbled, nuzzling his nose against my neck, causing me to giggle "..I love hearing that" He smiled, kissing my neck a little

"I love hearing all your Mums cute stories about baby Troy.." I giggled, picking my clipboard up. Standing up to go back to packing

"Brie.." Troy groaned, falling forward slightly at my sudden movement

"Sorry, Troy" I smiled "..I'm nearly done, then I'm all yours" I nodded

He stood up, shaking his head "..No. Baby, we leave tomorrow.. You have plenty of time to pack, your nearly done anyway" He nodded, trying to grab my clipboard off me

"I just wanna get it out of the way" I groaned, keeping a tight grip on the clipboard

"Give. Me. The. Clipboard" Troy said through gritted teeth, he wasn't angry. Just trying to concentrate on getting the clipboard off me

"No." I say, matching his tone

"Gabriella. Montez" Okay, so now it had turned into somewhat of a game "..Give. Troy. The. Clipboard"

"Troy. Bolton" I gripped the board tighter, pulling it towards my body "..Let. Gabriella's. Clipboard. Go"

"We're. Nearly. Done. Packing. It. Can. Wait" He said, pulling it back towards me

"_I'm_. Nearly. Done. Your. Lazy"

"You. Love. Me"

"Condoms. Are. Getting. Crossed. Off. The. List"

"Whoa! Okay, enough" He let go of the clipboard quickly, holding his hands up in surrender

"Ah!" I squealed, falling on my butt. I groaned a little, resting my head on the carpet as my eyes closed. Letting go of the clipboard I rubbed my butt a little

"Sorry, Brie" I heard Troy chuckle, before I felt him move my arm, before his hand started rubbing my butt in place of my hand.

"You just wanted an excuse to touch my ass" I smiled, looking up at him. He had a serious look on his face, he was concentrating really hard!

He smiled over at me, my statement obviously bringing him out of his thoughts "Of course.." He chuckled, squeezing my ass cheek lightly

"Troy!" I giggled "..Later mister"

"You know.." He said huskily, moving so he was leaning over me "..We're alone now.. Your Mum's out of the house" He nodded, leaning down and kissing me gently

"Troy, I have to finish p-"

"No.." He said sternly, chucking my clipboard across my room

"Your lucky you didn't break any of my stuff"

"You know I would've paid to get it fixed" He smiled, that gorgeous wonderful smile that made me weak in the knees

"I know," I smiled, my arms wrapping around his back, I slipped my hands under his shirt, moving them up so his shirt pulled up, pulling his body closer to mine

"Good.." He smiled, leaning down and kissing me quickly again

"Is that all I get Bolton?" I smiled, I moved my hands back around his front, under his shirt "..You know I cant resist you when your being all sweet" I giggled, my hands traveling up, I pulled his shirt over his head, letting it drop behind my head on the carpet

"You know I cant resist you full stop" Troy chuckled, leaning down to suck on my neck. He knew that I loved that

"Mmm.." I moaned, my hands moved into his hair. Smiling as his hand moved up my thigh, pushing my dress up, getting closer to my underwear. He was slowing down as he got closer. I was waiting in excruciating anticipation for his hand to make contact with my wet core. It was driving me insane. "..Hurry up, Bolton"

I felt him smirk against my neck, I knew he wouldn't pull away until he was satisfied he marked me, and he'd keep teasing me till I begged him. He breathed lightly on the wet spot he made on my neck, that would soon turn into a hideous hickey. I shivered involuntarily at the cool breath that came in contact with my skin. "..Slow down, baby. We have ages" He whispered

"Troy, I'm so fucking wet.. You cant tease me" I pouted "..You wanted this"

He smiled, rubbing the outside of my wet panties, causing me to moan lightly "..I can tell your wet" He chuckled

"Do something about it.." I smiled. I moved my butt up off the carpet when he started pulling my dress up "..Thank you" I giggled, as he pulled it over my head

"Your welcome, baby" He smiled, letting go of my dress, leaning down and kissing me quickly.

I moaned lightly against his lips, whimpering a little as he moved them away from my lips. The smile returned to my face, as he kissed down my neck, to my chest and down to my cleavage, sucking lightly on my left nipple through my lace bra "Oh Troy.." I moaned, arching my back a little, smiling when he unclipped my bra with ease, I let him pull it off, before he kept kissing down. I moaned again when I felt his warm breath near my most sensitive area.

I felt him push my underwear aside, lightly running his tongue up between my folds. I gasped lightly at the contact, my hands once again finding their way to his hair. "..Your so sexy" I heard him mutter, before he used his teeth to pull at my underwear. He was going so slow! I moved my hands from his hair, helping him pull my underwear off "..Eager, Miss Montez?"

"Don't be a tease.." I muttered, I sat up. As I frantically pulled at his pants he went back to sucking on my neck, it was going to look horrible! I moaned lightly, pushing his pants down, as he pushed me back lightly against the carpet again. I bit my lip, moaning again as he kissed down towards my breasts again "..I n-need your help" I moaned, as I pushed his boxers down. Smiling when he moaned as his erection was set free from its restraint.

He knew what I needed help with, cause he instantly kicked his pants and boxers off. As eager to start as I was "..You make me so hard" He nodded against my skin

"You make me so.. Oh" I moaned, as he lightly flicked my nipple, sucking on it a little "..God, start already!"

"I'm not god.. But is sex god close enough?" He chuckled

"Ha ha, hurry up Bolton" I giggled "..Before I lose all interest"

"You wont. I'm too amazing" He smiled, before his lips caught mine in a passionate kiss, making me moan. I spread my legs a little wider, as his tip lightly pressed against my clit before he rubbed against it a little, making me moan again.

"You-Your lucky.." I got out, moaning loudly as he pushed into my tight, wet vagina.

"Oh god, Brie. Your so tight" He moaned, pulling out straight away, pushing back in.

"Fuck, Troy.." I moaned, my eyes closing a little from the pleasure. His movements quickened slightly, causing more noises of pleasure to escape between my lips

"Your amazing.." I heard his voice whisper in my ear, before he nibbled on my earlobe a little

"You- Your.." I got out "..Oh my"

"I wanna try something.." He nodded, I felt him lifting my leg up, over his shoulder. I gasped as Troy was able to move in further from the new position. Causing us both to moan loudly.

"Oh god Troy!" I nearly yelled "..That feels so fucking good. F-Faster!" I nodded, through my moans

"Gladly, baby" Troy moaned, his thrusts becoming faster. I felt his hands, resting on my thigh, bracing himself as his thrusts once again quickened, becoming slightly harder.

"Uh- Oh.. Troy! I-I'm.. I'm gunna c-cum" I moaned, as I felt my walls contracting around his hardened member.

"Me too, Brie" He nodded

"Ju-Just go.. A little faster. Please" I pleaded

"Anything to get you there, baby" He squeezed my thigh lightly, moving faster again

I felt my stomach tightening, as my orgasm started to take over my body. My body slightly shaking from all the pleasure racking through it, I managed to force out quiet a loud moan as I felt Troy's seed spill inside me, I took the pill, we didn't really need condoms, we just used them as extra protection. But, not using a condom?.. Made it all the more better. Troy didn't slow down at first, letting me ride out my orgasm, as well as his own.

After they finished, Troy slowed down, coming to a stop after a minute. I put my leg down before he rested his forehead on my chest as we both tried to catch our breaths.

"I love you, Troy" I breathed, running my hand through his hair gently

"I love you too, Brie" He whispered, kissing my chest lightly

I smiled, letting my eyes close, my breath becoming regular again. My hand still gently running through Troy's hair "..That was so amazing"

"I know.." Troy chuckled, gently resting on me, it didn't squash me. He never put all of his weight on me anyway "..God, Brie. You wore me out"

"You wore me out.." I giggled "..I'm glad we stopped packing though. For that amazing little.. Adventure?"

"Adventure to.. Where exactly?" He laughed, lifting his head to look at me "..My god, you look so beautiful" He smiled, causing me to blush "..And I love when you blush, you look so cute"

"Stop!" I giggled "..Your gunna make me cry or something" I smiled, leaning up on my elbows to kiss him

He smiled, pulling away from the kiss after a minute "..But its all true, Brie. I want you to know how much you mean to me"

"I know.." I smiled, giggling a little when he kissed me quickly "..But honestly?.. I never get tired of hearing it. So don't stop, even when I tell you to" I smiled, kissing his lips quickly again. I smiled, kissing him a few more times, before I heard the front door open.

"Gabi?.. Sweetheart?" I heard my Mum call out

"Shit!" I hissed "..Quick, get off me!"

The next day, around lunch time, Troy and I were sitting at the airport. Waiting patiently for our plane that had been delayed. Troy was getting restless, which was kind of annoying me "..Troy!" I laughed

"What?" He groaned, his head falling back

"Can you please stop playing with my legs?" I smiled, crossing my legs that were stretched over Troy's thighs

"But I love touching your legs," He smiled, running his hand up my leg, under my jean shorts I had on

"I know you do.." I smiled "..Its just getting kind of annoying right now, I'm bored.. You know what I do love?.." I say, before I leaned over closer to his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck "..When your gripping my thigh, as your fingers are pushing in and out, _in and out_.." I dragged out the second 'in and out' "..Of my tight, wet va-"

"Brie.." He groaned, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. He burried his face in my neck, nuzzling it lightly with his nose "..Your turning me on" He mumbled into my neck

I giggled at the vibrations tickling my neck "..Its suppose to"

"Mean.." He laughed, sucking on my neck lightly

"Don't, Troy.." I laughed, pulling away "..You'll turn me on, and then we'll have to venture to a room.."

"I'm looking for the bad side of this?" He chuckled, looking up at me

"We'll miss our flight.. We've gotta board soon" I smiled, kissing him quickly "..You don't wanna miss our flight, do you?"

"I guess not.." He groaned, his head falling to rest on my shoulder

I giggled, running my hand through his hair softly. Smiling as his hand moved under the back of my shirt, rubbing the small of my back "..Troy, two whole weeks

in California. Just you and me. We _don't _wanna miss this flight"

"Okay, I guess we don't wanna miss it" He smiled

'_Flight JKQ564 direct from Albuquerque to California is now boarding. Please make your way to gate 3' _

I smiled, jumping up when our flight was called "..Lets go!" I said happily

Troy laughed at my excitement, getting up and picking my bag up "..Your so cute, Brie" He smiled, kissing my cheek

I giggled at his cuteness "Did you want me to take that?" I ask, pointing to my bag

"Its fine, I think my muscles will handle it" He chuckled, taking my and lacing our fingers before we headed to the gate our plane was boarding at

"I don't know, Bolton" I giggled, swinging our arms slightly

"Do you want me to hurt you, Montez?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised. I had to give it to him, he was one of the only people I knew that could keep a straight face

"No!" I giggle, letting go of his hand, running ahead to the boarding gate. I heard him laugh, knowing he would've been following after me, I started running between people, I wonder if I could lose him! It was proven that I couldn't when I felt his arms circle my waist.

"Cant run from me missy" He chuckled, his mouth near my ear.

"I'll be able to one day.." I smiled, as we walked over to the lady at the gate, giving her our tickets before we headed out to get on the plane.

"Will not.." He chuckled, letting go of my waist so I could walk up the stairs to the plane

I squealed a little when he tapped my butt "..Troy! Don't." I laughed, heading up the stairs

"I'm sorry," He chuckled "..I'm just drawn to it"

I smiled, looking back at him, swatting his hand away when he went to touch it again "..Go away, Bolton" I laughed, walking onto the plane. I went and sat in my seat which was situated in the second row. I got the window seat! Troy didn't like the window seat, he felt sick if he had to look out the window.

"I don't see why I cant touch it," I heard him say as he sat beside me

"Because, its rude?" I said, more as a question

"But.. You're my girlfriend?"

"But.. I don't think we should be doing that in public?"

"But.. You don't care about what people think?"

"But.. I know?.. Just.. Okay, whatever" I groaned, in defeat

"Thank you!" Troy smiled, kissing my cheek

"Yeah, yeah.. Whatever" I mumbled

"Brieeeeeeeee," Troy frowned, resting his chin on my shoulder

"Your annoying me" I say, flicking through the magazine I found in the seat pocket in front of me

"I'm sorry" He apologized "..I just love your ass.. Its amazing"

"Troy, don't try to weasel your way out of being in trouble.. I'm angry at you for groping me"

"Baby," He frowned, hugging me sideways. I had to stop the smile from pulling at my lips when he started kissing my neck

Stay strong Gabriella! I tried to push his head away "..Troy! Don't, I'm angry at you" I giggled, still trying to push his head away, as he blew raspberries against my neck

"You cant stay angry at me" He chuckled, pulling away from my neck

"Your lucky mister.." I smiled

"Very.." He smiled, kissing me quickly.

The flight was spent us joking back and forth. And sleeping a little, well Troy slept. I was too excited about spending two weeks in California, with my boyfriend! I'd been planning this trip for weeks. After much convincing, my parents along with Troy's gave in and I started planning it straight away.

Now we were just minutes away from landing in California. And I couldn't stop jumping around in my seat. "..Brie" I heard Troy's groggy voice say. His head was resting in my lap, he had been sleeping still till my excited bouncing woke him up.

"Sorry, baby" I smiled sympathetically "..But, we're nearly there!"

Troy chuckled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up "..Your so cute, baby. I love how excited you are about this"

"Well its exciting to think about spending two weeks of my summer vacation, In California, with my boyfriend.. _Alone_" I smiled, kissing him quickly on the lips. Putting my seatbelt on when the pilots voice rang out through the plane, telling us we were preparing to land

"I hate this part.." Troy muttered, putting his own belt on

"I love you.." I smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly after I laced our fingers

"I love you more" He smiled at me, kissing me quickly

"I don't think its possible.." I giggled, as the plane started to descend

"Whoa.." Troy muttered, gripping the arm rest with his free hand, lightly squeezing my hand that was holding his

"Calm down" I smiled, rubbing his arm gently, kissing his cheek "..Its okay, this is meant to happen" I nod, a smile still on my face

We landed safely, once the plane stopped Troy let out a breath, undoing his belt before he stood up "..Lets get out there!"

I giggled, at his eagerness. Standing up after him. Once I grabbed my bag we headed off the plane, I smiled, breathing in the air. It felt different, more.. Summery. Is that even a word?.. Well, it is now!

"Brie! Come check out this room, baby!"

I giggled, hearing Troy yelling out. We'd booked into our hotel. It was awesome! The best view of the beach! I headed towards the bedroom, looking around "..Troy?" I ask, squealing when he picked me up from behind

"Ha ha.." He chuckled, throwing me on the bed. Causing me to laugh.

"Holy crap.. This is comfy" I smiled, laying back on the bed. A loud giggle escaped my lips when Troy jumped on me "..Troy.. Your squashing me" I joke

"Am not.." He chuckled, sitting so he was straddling me. Before he started poking my stomach

"Troy!" I giggled "..N-No.. D-Don't!" I get out between giggles

"Don't what?" He asked casually, smiling as he still poked my stomach. It tickled!

"I-It ti-tickles!" I managed

"Its suppose to, Brie" He chuckled

"O-Okay, en-enough.. I-It hu-hurts" I giggled, trying to stop him

"Okay, okay.." He smiled, stopping. "..I love you"

"I love you too.." I smiled, running my hand through his hair gently

He smiled, leaning down and kissing me gently, pulling away too quickly "..How about we go have a look around?"

"I wanna go to the beach.." I whined a little. The beach back home wasn't all too nice, I mean.. It was okay, I guess. But the beaches here?.. Amazing!

"I know you do, baby" Troy chuckled "..You've been going on about the beach since you started planning this"

"I know.." I smiled "..Cause the beaches here-"

"..Are amazing" Troy finished my sentence with me

"Shut up!" I giggled, shoving him lightly

"I don't think you want me to do that.." He chuckled, pulling me up to a sitting position, wrapping his arms around my waist so I didn't fall back down "..How about.." He started, moving my hair behind my ear "..After we take a look around, we'll grab some dinner and head down to the beach and eat?"

"Sounds amazing.." I smiled, kissing him quickly on the lips. I smiled when he kissed back straight away, stopping me from pulling away "..T-Troy" I moaned lightly "..Troy" I laughed against his lips. My hands instinctively moving to his hair as his lips made their way down to my neck "..St-Stop" I moaned

"What?" He mumbled against my neck

"D-Didn't you wanna go out?" I managed to get out, as he sucked lightly on my neck

"I'm kinda busy.." He mumbled, his lips still attacking my neck

"Stop.." I giggled, finally managing to free myself from his grip "..I wanna see around, look at the sites.." I smiled "..Go to the beach!" I exclaimed, my voice a little louder

"Your so cute.." Troy chuckled "..So cute I'll forgive you for wanting to go out instead of make out with me"

"I'd prefer make out with you.." I giggled "..But I wanna see California!"

"Me too.." He chuckled, getting off the bed, holding his hands out to me

"Thank you.." I smiled, holding his hands. Pulling myself off the bed

"Your very welcome, gorgeous" He smiled, letting go of my hands, before he wrapped his arm around my waist

I smiled, wrapping my arm around his back, slipping my hand into his back pocket as we headed out of the room. I grabbed my bag on the way out, before we headed out to the elevator.

"Brie, my feet hurt" Troy whined, his head flopping onto my back, his arms circling my waist. We'd been out, looking around for a couple hours. You think with all his sports and running around he'd be use to being on his feet.

"Suck it up, princess" I smiled, looking through shelves of stuff.. They had awesome stores here! "..I'm having fun, shouldn't my smile take the pain away?" I giggled

"Maybe.." He chuckled, his chin resting on my shoulder "..But I'm hungry!" And there came that whine again

"Troy.. Shhh.." I smiled "..I just wanna look through this shop. Then we can go and get something to eat" I nodded

"Hmmm.. Fine" He groaned "..But only cause I love you"

"That's good to know.." I nod

"What's wrong, Brie?" He frowned

"Your being all whiney.. Don't worry, we'll get to do stuff you wanna do too. I didn't just plan to go shopping the whole time.. I'm not mean. At least I like to think I'm not.." I shrugged

"Sorry.." Troy sighed, his breath tickling my ear slightly "..I'll stop. I didn't realise I'd been whining that much"

"Its okay.. I still love you" I smiled "..Now, I'm done" I nod

"Are you really?.. Or are you just saying that because I've been annoying you"

"I'm done.." I nod "..And I'm hungry" I smiled, leading him over to the register. Once I paid for my stuff we headed out of the store, our fingers laced

"I feel like a burger.." Troy chuckled

"You don't look like one.." I giggled

"Ha, ha.. Miss Montez is being quiet the comedian today.." He smiled over at me

"It's the California air.." I smiled, swinging our arms a little

"You like swinging our arms.." He noted

"I do.." I giggle "..Got a problem, mister?" I ask, poking his stomach a little

"Hey! No.." He chuckled "..I love it" He smiled, leaning over and kissing my cheek quickly

"Good.." I smiled. We decided to stop at McDonalds. Neither of us could be bothered to eat anything fancy. And I felt like a cheeseburger!

"And.. I'll have a small cheeseburger meal.. And two extra cheeseburgers" Troy nodded, getting his wallet out

I raised an eyebrow "..Troy you got two meals.. And like.. Three extra burgers?"

"I'm hungry.." He laughed "..We didn't have lunch.. And I thought you'd like something extra" He smiled, paying for our stuff

"Aww!" I giggled, hugging him from the side

He laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders after he'd put his wallet away "..Your welcome"

I giggled, leaning up and kissing him quickly "..I love you"

"I love you too, baby" He smiled, kissing me back quickly. Our food didn't take too long, surprisingly, with the amount that Troy ordered. We headed across the road after, down onto the beach

"Whoa.. This beach is amazing.. Even at night!" I smiled, sitting on the sand

"At least the sand is the right color" Troy laughed, sitting beside me

I giggled, moving a little closer to him "..I love it here so much already"

"Me too.." He smiled, getting our food out "..And I love it here much more that I get to spend my time with you.. Alone" He smiled, handing me my cheeseburger

"Aww.." I smiled, kissing him quickly "..And thank you.. For paying for my food"

"Anything for my Brie" He smiled, getting his burger out.. Well one of them. The whole dinner I couldn't stop looking around, there was so many people on the beach.. Even at night! I could see Troy smiling at me, but I was too amazed, the sky the sand.. The look of the water. It was awesome!

"I never wanna leave.." I smiled, waiting till Troy laid down before I rested my head on his stomach gently "..I love it here so much"

"You get to go to college here.." He smiled, rubbing my arm gently

"You too.." I smiled, up at him. Giggling when he kissed my nose

"I cant wait.. Then we can do whatever we want.. Whenever we want" He winked, smiling at me.

"Troy.. Your dirty" I giggled

"You love me.. And our amazing sex" He smiled

"Your lucky.." I smiled back, I looked over when I heard a loud cheer, looking over at some kids playing football. I squealed when one of the guys fell over Troy and I, closing my eyes to stop sand getting in them. Troy's protective side kicked in when I felt him pulling me closer to him. He was so cute!

"Whoa.. Dude, watch where your going" I heard Troy say

"Sorry, mate" The mysterious guy chuckled

"Its okay.. Just watch it next time" Troy's voice said, before I felt him kiss the top of my head "..You okay, baby?" He asked quietly

I nodded, opening my eyes "..I'm fine" I smiled, kissing him quickly "..Thank you"

"You two look new.. Are you from around here?" The guy asked, dusting the sand off him. I looked around, seeing a few guys and a couple girls looking at us

"Y-Yeah.." I say, it was kind of intimidating having all these people staring at us! "..We're here on holidays" I nod, looking over at the guy

"That's cool.." He smiled, holding his hand out to me "..Lucas"

"Gabriella.." I nodded, shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you Gabriella.." He smiled, letting go of my hand before holding his out to Troy

"Troy.." Troy nodded

"Nice to meet you.." Lucas smiled

"You too mate.." Troy nodded, letting his hand go

"Sorry again about tripping over you guys.. Let us make it up to you" He nodded, looking around at his friends "..We're on our way to a beach party.. If you guys wanna join"

"Oh.. I don't know" I say looking over at Troy

He shrugged, before looking up at the guys "..Free alcohol?"

"Of course.." Lucas smiled

"Brie.. Free alcohol!" He smiled over at me

"I guess.." I giggled

"Awesome!" Lucas smiled "..It's the first party of the summer.. It's gunna go off!" He nodded, looking around at his friends that were all nodding in agreement. "..Oh! By the way Troy and Gabriella.. These are my friends.. Bailey, Nicole, Chelsea, Keira, Joe, Nate and Shane" He smiled, as he pointed to each of his friends

"Nice to meet you all.." Troy smiled

"You too!" One of the girls, Nicole I think, spoke up "..Your girlfriends really pretty" She smiled, gesturing to me. Causing me to blush lightly

"She's fucking gorgeous.." Troy chuckled, causing me to blush even more

"Come on, the party's gunna be started.." Groaned one of the boys.. I'm pretty sure that was Joe

"Slow down Joe.." Lucas laughed

Troy stood up, holding his hands out to me, I knew he was excited to go to this party, he had a massive smile on his face. But I was kinda concerned, these people were strangers! What if they tried to drug us? "..You okay, Brie?" He asked, obviously noticing the concerned look on my face

"I.. Yeah" I nodded

"Tell me what's wrong.." He frowned, pulling me closer

"I just.. What if we cant trust them?.. We don't even know these people" I say quietly, the others were talking so they wouldn't of heard

"Brie.." Troy smiled, pulling me closer, wrapping his arms around me "..They're our age, they're going to a start of summer beach party.. All they wanna do is have a good time, not spend it plotting to hurt other kids.. Come on, lets have some fun while we're here" He smiled, kissing me quickly

"Yeah.." I smiled "..Your right" I nod

"I know.." He chuckled, dropping one of his arms, keeping the other one securely around my waist as we walked over to the others

I smiled, wrapping my arm around his back "..Your so cute"

"Did you want another drink?" I smiled over at Troy, we were sitting on a log down on the beach near a fire, the party was _over_ crowded. Sure we went to heaps of parties back home but they were like.. Just one grade. This was nearly a whole school at this party!

"I don't want you to get lost again" Troy chuckled. Last time I went to get us a drink?.. Yeah it took me twenty minutes to get back "..And I'm pretty comfy" He smiled, kissing the side of my head

"Your cute.." I giggled, tightening my arms around his waist

"Your cuter.." He smiled "..Are you warm enough?"

"Defiantly.." I smiled, closing my eyes, resting my head on his chest. I giggled lightly when he kissed the top of my head, he was so cute!

"Would you like to get away from everyone?.. I wanna show you some place I found while you were lost in the sea of people"

"I'd love to.." I smiled, pulling away from his warm embrace. I stood up, holding my hands out to him "..Troy" I laughed, when he pulled me onto his lap

He smiled, kissing me quickly before standing up, holding me bridal style in his arms. I smiled, resting against him as we headed down the beach "..Your so adorable"

"You're the one carrying me.. And your calling me adorable?" I giggled

"Yeah.. Got a problem with that?" He laughed, tickling my side a little

"N-No!" I got out between my laughs

"Good.." He chuckled, heading behind some massive rocks

"Where are we going?" I smiled, before I noticed a little fire set up, near a tent "..Troy.. Is that our stuff?"

"Believe it or not.. It is" He chuckled "..Remember this afternoon?.. When you were in that stupid.. Shoe store.. And I went and looked around?"

"Yeah.." I nod

"Well.. I got the tent then to do exactly this.. Stay on the beach for a night.. And I got a couple towels.. That's all we'll need" He laughed, standing me on the sand near the tent

"Your amazing!" I nearly yelled, throwing my arms around his neck "..This is awesome!"

"I love you, baby.." He smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist "..I want this to be the most amazing holiday ever and I knew you'd like this"

"I love it.." I smiled, pulling away "..Come on Bolton" I smiled, pulling my shirt off.. I had swimmers on underneath and its not like anyone was around

"What are you doing?" He laughed

"Theres towels there.." I smiled, pulling my shorts off "..Lets go for a dip"

"Brie, you'll freeze" He smiled, shaking his head

"Catch me and stop me then.." I giggled, running down to the water.. It wasn't that far to the water, we both knew I'd get there before he caught me. Well at least that's what I thought, until his arms wrapped around my waist, both of us falling into the water. I squealed, giggling "..I-Its cold!" I shivered

Troy chuckled, pulling me close to his chest, that's when I realized he didn't have a shirt on! Even better! I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck "..I told you Brie" He smiled, kissing me quickly

"I know.." I smiled "..Your warming me up so its okay"

"Good.." He smiled

I smiled and nodded, kissing him quickly. We sat there for a good ten minutes, just standing in the water, holding each other.. Making small conversation. It was so nice and relaxing, after a while it got cold though, so we jumped out and headed up to the tent "..So much warmer" I smiled, sitting on the log, my towel wrapped around me

"I'm glad Brie" Troy smiled, sitting beside me on the log, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, rubbing my arm gently

"Me too.." I smiled as I let my towel drop onto the sand, standing up. Holding my hands out to Troy

"What are we doing now?" He chuckled, taking my hands. Pulling himself up off the log

"I'm gunna say thank you.. For my amazing day" I smiled, leading him to the tent

"Oooooh.." He smiled "..I'm loving the look of this"

"Of course you are.." I giggle, heading into the tent. I moaned lightly when he started sucking on my neck lightly

I reached my hands back, pulling his board shorts off. He was a little bit happier than I thought "..How long have you been hiding that?" I smiled, grabbing his erect penis, causing him to moan

"A little while.." He got out

I smiled, as he started pulling at my bikini top, undoing the strings. I moved my hand much to his disliking "..Hey, don't whine. I'm doing it so you can de-clothe me" I giggled

"Fine.." He mumbled against my neck, which he was so happily still attacking with his lips. I moaned, moving my hand to his hair, spreading my legs a little so he could pull my shorts off easily. I moved my hands back down, pulling his board shorts fully down as he pulled my shorts, along with my swimmer bottoms, off.

"Thank you.." I smiled

"A little late reply there, Brie"

"Distracted.." I nod, his penis was poking my ass cheek. The thought of what we were about to do was turning me on!

I felt him smile against my neck "..Good" He nodded, his hand traveling around to my front. I moaned lightly when his thumb started to rub my clit. His lips left the spot on my neck where I could feel a hickey now forming, before his arm that was situated just under my boobs tightened around me, pulling me closer to him.

"F*ck.." I moaned

Before I knew what was happening I was laying on my back, Troy leaning over me "..Your beautiful" He smiled down at me "..And your moan.. Does things to me" He chuckled

"Your.. Everything does things to me" I giggled, running my hands up and down his muscular arms "..Your arms.." I smiled "..Your eyes" I say, reaching up and gently brushing my finger across his eyes that closed "..Your blue, blue eyes" I giggled "..Your smile" I smiled, running my thumb across his lips, giggling when he pretended to go to bite my finger "..Your muscles" I nodded, trailing my hand down his chest "..Your.. Little Troy, that's not so little" I giggled, lightly stroking his shaft, smiling when he moaned at the contact

"Brie.." He choked out "..C-Can we start?"

"Pretty sure I'm fucking wet.. So.. Yeah?" I smiled, giggling against his lips when they crashed against mine straight away

"Your so hot.." He moaned, before I felt his hard member, slide in between my wet walls

"Yo-" Yeah that's all I could manage before I moaned pretty loudly. Fuck that felt so good!

I moaned, before gripping his sides, flipping us. Well once he knew what I was trying to do he flipped us. I gasped a little as the new position allowed me to slide down more onto him

"Holy shit.." Troy moaned, his hands resting on my hips as he guided me up and down

"Fuck, Troy.." I moaned, my head falling back as my eyes closed. My hair was lightly bouncing, my breath caught in my throat as I felt his thumb came in contact with my clit again "..Oh.. Oh my"

"Good baby?" He moaned

"Uh-Huh.. A-amazing" I managed "..J-Just a little..H-Harder?" I get out, moaning again when his hands pulled me against him slightly harder

"Your so tight.." He moaned

"Your so big.." I managed, resting my hands on my boobs, squeezing them a little

"Fuck, that's hot" He nodded

"Y-Your.. I-I'm gunna cum" I get out, my breath ragged

"Me too, baby" Troy moaned

"Just a little harder.." I managed to get out in a moan. I felt Troy's arms wrap around me, pulling me closer before he flipped us over again "..Fu-Fuck!" I moaned, as his thrusts became a little harder.. I felt my walls tightening, causing a few 'fucks' to come from Troy's mouth.

"I love you.." He mumbled, his lips once again attacking my neck, I moaned, my hands instantly gripping his hair.

"I-I'm Cuming!" I moaned loudly, arching my back as I felt my walls tightening even more as my orgasm took over my body

"Fuck baby.." I heard Troy moan, as his orgasm started, after that yeah I cant really remember what happened. Until I felt Troy fall beside me, pulling me close against him

"Oh my god.." I breathed, resting my head against his chest "..That was.. Wow" I nodded

Troy chuckled, kissing my slightly sweaty forehead "..Your amazing" He smiled

"Your amazing.." I giggled, finally catching my breath

"We're both amazing" He smiled, lightly rubbing my arm

"Okay, I can deal with that" I smiled, closing my eyes

"Tired baby?" Troy smiled

"A little.." I mumbled, nodding my head

"We've had a big day, get some rest" He smiled, kissing me quickly

I smiled and nodded, I could feel myself falling asleep, I was warn out! Today had been amazing.. I couldn't wait for more Summer Fun!

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! I have more one shots in mind.. I may (Or may not) be typing one up now lol, so you guys have to let me know if you like my ones I've posted to far!.. Again.. Enjoy and review! :D **_


End file.
